Talk:Wandenreich
HQ name Could the Vandenreich HQ be the building Haschwald was referring to when he said that Juhabach couldn't stay outside the "Schatten Bereich" in chapter 514? Kamikaze839 (talk) 20:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :We have no idea what the Schatten Bereich is or the name of the Vandenreich Base. We don't make any assumptions here.-- Medallion Shouldn't it be added that the Medallion can only steal Bankai and doesn't prevent the Shinigami from using his Shikai? Kamikaze839 (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't recall the manga saying it can only steal Bankai. That'd be speculation to add that. In the article under Equipment, about the medallions used by the Vandenreich to steal Shinigami's Bankai, Yamamoto's opinion concerning the medallions' limitations is listed. That was however his first encounter with the medallion, so his words are nothing but pure speculation; perhaps in hope that Yhwach would respond and give away some of its secrets. The point I'm trying to make is that Yamamoto's speculations should not be listed as facts about the medallions, but rather included as part of the plot.Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 14:02, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :While there was a whole paragraph of speculation as to what way Yamamoto thought of how the medallions worked which has since been prioritized and removed. The fact that the most powerful and experienced Shinigami would question the power of a technique that he himself had only been witness and subject to previously and state that said power was inferior is not speculative especially when the intent of the attacker was to kill him with it. This is his first encounter with the medallion not his fight against Yhwach which did not involve a medallion until the real yhwach showed up and immediately stole the captain-commanders bankai. The conversation with the fake was speculative and inteneded to get information on why it wasnt being used against him at the time.-- Blue Flames Why aren't the blue flames added to the Stern Ritter's pages? Can I add them? Or are we waiting for more to be revealed about them before adding them?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 21:29, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hm. The ability is currently listed in the reishi article. However, seeing as Pesche and the article both specifically attribute the fire to the Vandenreich, I don't see why it couldn't be added to this article. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) It is just reishi manipulation. I don't think it is worth mentioning everything a Quincy can do with reishi-- : Yes, but as Mohrpheus-shi said, it was specifically attributed to the Vandenreich. And besides just because it's an ability that all Quincy are presumed to be capable of doesn't mean that it shouldn't be listed in the articles of the Quincy that have been shown using it. Just as we have Arrancars that have used Cero and Sonido mentioned, as opposed to just making a link to the Cero and Sonido pages. Plus the ones that have been seen using it have at least one application of it already shown, the pillars, which can be mentioned in their articles so that it's not just "they can make intense blue flames out of condensed Reishi".--Yomiko-chan (talk) 21:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : Belated Bump.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 18:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yhwach's Epithet The recent chapters have revealed Yhwach is the progenitor of the Quincy. Shouldn't his epithet be the "The Sealed King" since there is a legend about his return and how he regained his powers.--Wynia (talk) 20:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :The epithets are their official titles, like "The Question" or "The Yourself". If Yhwach does get one, chances are it will start with an A. Aizen Aizen is the 3rd War Potential. He turned down the offer to join the Vandenreich, not the fact of him being a War Potential. He can't refuse to be something that is something made by Ywhach to classify people. Big difference.--RexGodwin (talk) 06:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yhwach's offical rank Shouldn't Yhwach's offical rank be written as "Monarch" rather than "Emperor"? That's what I think.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 12:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Monarch and Emperor basically mean the same thing. There's really no point. Uryu's Rank? Successor? Should he be able to have the rank Successor? Although not an official military ranking, even in a fiction universe, it still gives some scope to his importance. Skitzo1 (talk) 19:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Wandenreich The official spelling of Vandenreich is Wandenreich, according to the scans of "The Dagger" (the Thousand-year Blood War arc review which is being released in WSJ while Bleach is on hiatus) which were released today. They haven't been entirely translated into English, but "Wandenreich" was written in English on this page. Andrew Crichton (talk) 12:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Even better, here's the raw. Andrew Crichton (talk) 12:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually the sound w does not exist in German. German speakers pronounce their (English) V's as (English) W's when speaking English. In this instance even if it was written with a W it would be pronounced Vandenreich. Much of the confusion that arises when Germans pronounce words containing the letter "V" comes from the inconsistent pronounciation of "V" in German where it can be pronounced like "W" or like "F". The German "w" (and "v" when it's not pronounced like "f") is pronounced like the English "v". The English "w" does not exist in German. Besides what we hear on the anime there are plenty of names spoken incorrectly in this series by fans and users of this site alike seeing as we dont have some one to write down the phonetic breakdown on pronunciation. In any case this is an issue that should be presented to the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner.-- Why hasn't the page been renamed yet? Mosley515 (talk) 17:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Had you read Sal's response, he said it needs to go to the Translation Corner before any changes are made. ::There's nothing to be translated. It's already been romanized in The Dagger. Mosley515 (talk) 17:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) This is still an issue that needs deliberating as we know Tite Kubo is on a break and many of the names have been incorrectly romanized previously, ie Suì-Fēng. so no we will not be rushing into these things. Lol. Somebody's mad. There's absolutely NOTHING to discuss. It's official printed Bleach material. It's the official spelling. Refusing to accept that will just invalidate this wiki's accuracy. When official material is released and it clashes with what you have, you change it to suit the official material. If you don't, then you're refusing to maintain accuracy. It's THAT simple. Mosley515 (talk) 18:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :No one's "mad." Your message was offensive. That's why it was removed. :You dont determine how the wiki maintains or verifies whats accurate and you dont determine whats to discuss. unless you edit here you dont know how we go about making sure the content is valid and done right. We need the page translated not takin at face value when we dont know what it says. If thats not enough an explanation to satisfy your need for instant gratification then i dont know what to tell you.-- ::"We don't know what it says." Why are you even editing on a Wiki if you cannot comprehend the letters of the alphabet? There's a difference between "V" and "W", okay? V is like a single V, whereas "W" is like two V's put together. So, you see, when a word, or name is written with a "W" in it, it's not written with a "V". As such, spelling it with a V is incorrect, whereas spelling with a W is correct. Are you grasping the basic fundamentals here? Keep up with me bro, keep up with me. It's not that complex. I know you can do it, I believe in you!Mosley515 (talk) 18:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC)